Pas besoin de se cacher
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [Spideypool] - Recueil de fics diverses et variées sur le couple Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, enjoy !
1. Freddy Krueger

**Note :** Il faut savoir que j'ai écris cette fic durant la nuit du FOF (pour plus d'infos, mp), où le thème était « Papillon ».  
 **Note 2 :** Et du coup j'ouvre ce recueil de fics Spideypool pacque y en aura d'autres…..

Il ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, quand on le voyait comme ça. Il fallait dire, que vu ce qui lui était arrivé, il préférait garder son costume pour se cacher, pour ne pas qu'on le voit, pour ne pas qu'on comprenne ce qu'il y avait derrière. Pour ne pas qu'on le prenne en pitié de façon futile.  
Parce que Wade savait que dans son état, le fait qu'il ait encore des amis tenait du miracle. Mais bon, il avait bien une aveugle parmi eux, donc il imaginait que c'était la preuve que si quelqu'un le voyait aussi cramé et fou qu'il l'était, personne ne voudrait de lui. Ou presque personne.  
Même sa copine, il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait pas la récupérer.

Alors pourquoi soudain, il avait des papillons dans le cœur ? Pourquoi soudainement, il avait l'impression que ce qui se tenait en face de lui, c'était meilleur que tout ? Wade n'avait même pas envie d'interrompre la narration, il voulait la laisser continuer parler de ce garçon. Il voulait même attendre la description, qui lui décrirait cette superbe personne qui lui faisait face, pour être sûr qu'il n'hallucinait pas.  
Ce petit brun, souriant, qui semblait plus brillant que jamais, assez drôle, et qui disait s'appeler Peter Parker. Et qui ne semblait pas si impressionné par sa tête.

\- T'as pas peur ?  
\- Bah tu ressembles un peu à Freddy quoi.  
\- T'as déjà vu ce film ? demanda Wade, l'air enthousiaste  
\- Non, mais j'en ai entendu parler, et puis j'ai vu des photos...  
\- Il faudra qu'on le voit un jour ! ...Euhm, que tu le vois un jour.

Wade se rattrapa. Il devenait presque stupide aux côtés de Peter. Enfin, ne l'était-t-il pas déjà ?  
Mais ça sembla amuser Peter. C'était un bon point.  
Est ce que c'était ça, se faire un ami ? Même quand on était un assassin un peu fou ?  
Etait-ce juste de l'amitié ?  
Wade n'était pas sûr. Mais une chose était par contre, elle, confirmée : il était heureux de connaître ce garçon. Et il se jura de ne jamais le lâcher. De continuer de le connaître.

Parce qu'après tout, Peter Parker était son ami, non ?


	2. Trop lent

**Note :** Fanfic écrite durant la nuit du FOF (pour plus d'infos, mp), où le thème était « Zut »

L'histoire s'alourdissait en détails, en narration inutile. D'accord, les dialogues lui plaisait, et puis de toute évidence, il pouvait quand même profiter de son Spidey, mais plus ça allait, plus Wade savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir. C'était difficile, quand on était quelqu'un comme lui, capable de casser le quatrième mur, et que l'histoire s'allongeait sans jamais se finir.  
Il avait l'impression qu'il ne finirait pas avec Peter avant une éternité. Et pourtant, il savait que c'était le but de l'histoire.

Et voilà que l'auteur s'attardait sur une description futile d'un immeuble.  
Est ce que ça servait vraiment l'histoire ? Est ce que ça ne l'alourdissait pas plus que ça ? Les lecteurs se fichaient de savoir si l'immeuble était en bois ou en béton. Ils voulaient lire autre chose, certainement.  
Wade commençait à taper du pied mentalement.  
Ca devenait insupportable toute cette attente. Après tout ça faisait bien dix mille mots que l'histoire se poursuivait, et il ne s'y passait toujours rien d'intéressant. D'accord, Peter était tombé amoureux de lui, et tout ce qui allait avec, mais ça n'empêchait pas que l'histoire se poursuivait de façon bien trop lente.

\- Oh et puis zut ! s'exclama-t-il après une énième paragraphe, sans pouvoir changer le mot "zut" par quelque chose de plus vulgaire, à cause d'un maudit rating qui le censurait.

Il se précipita vers son Spidey, qu'il savait donc amoureux de lui, et alla profiter de ses lèvres, que l'auteur avait décrit à la perfection - au moins ses nombreuses descriptions auraient servi à quelque chose -.  
Et l'auteur ne pu pas l'arrêter.  
Il ne pu que profiter de ce qu'il n'avait pas eut le courage de décrire jusque là.  
Et Wade en fut bien contente. Même quand il alla plus loin, faisant un gros doigt au rating choisi.


	3. Le cadeau

**Note :** Fanfic écrite durant une nuit du FOF sur le thème « Bisou » (pour plus d'info, merci de me mp)

Les bisous de Wade, se résumait normalement à autre chose que poser ses lèvres sur un visage.  
Un bisou pour Wade, c'était l'arme en main, viser, et puis tirer, en beuglant quelque chose du genre "salut, bisou !" et boum, plus d'être humain.  
Ces bisous, c'était du sarcasme, de l'ironie. C'était comme une fin de phrase, un dernier mot, une épitaphe pour celui qui perdrait la vie par sa faute.  
C'était pour dire au revoir. Ou plutôt adieu.  
"Oui mais tu crains, bisou"  
Et boum.

Les bisous de Wade, ce n'était pas comme les baisers ou quand il baisait. Les bisous de Wade n'avaient rien de mignon.  
Sauf celui-là, qu'il fit sur la joue de Peter, après qu'il lui ait offert un cadeau. C'était juste un chimichanga, dans les mains de l'araignée, mais c'était suffisant.  
Ce bisou-là, il était plus doux et mignon que jamais.  
Et il le fut suffisamment pour que Peter rougisse aussi rouge que l'était les corps qui avaient reçu les autres bisous de Wade.


	4. La soirée

Malheureusement, Tony était aussi à la fête ce soir-là.  
C'est la première pensée que Wade eut quand il prit conscience de ça.  
Wade était venu à la soirée, déguisé, parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se montrer.  
Il était venu pour une unique raison, une unique personne, une unique chose, un seul et unique gâteau au chocolat. Ou plutôt un seul et unique garçon. Et pour le gâteau au chocolat, aussi, quand même.  
Et alors que sa main effleurait celle de Peter qui traînait dans le coin, Wade sut que la fin de sa vie était proche. Lui qui était pourtant immortel, sentit un regard si meurtrier dans son dos qu'il sentit un long frisson le parcourir.  
Il manqua presque de reculer.  
Mais son courage était plus fort, et Wade prit la main de Peter.  
Peter qui se mit à rougir, Peter si rouge, que Wade voulu l'embrasser sur le champ.

Malheureusement, Tony était aussi à la fête ce soir-là, comme l'a dit le début de ce texte. Alors, rapidement, Wade se sentit plus tué par un regard que jamais. Encore plus qu'avant.  
La pression était intense, quasi insoutenable.

\- Peter, ça te dit d'aller dehors ?

Peter n'avait pas dit non, parce que Peter aimait bien Wade.  
Peut-être et plus encore, mais ça, la narration laisse le secret à notre briseur de quatrième mur.  
Wade se sentit libéré d'un poids, parce que si Tony était aussi à la fête ce soir-là, il devait y rester. Sortir dehors était proscrit pour Stark, et Wade put alors profiter de son Peter toute la nuit.

Fin


	5. La saint valentin

**Note :** Fic un peu SuperFamily et School Life (univers alternatif)

Peter était un garçon très intelligent. Du haut de ses sept ans, il avait déjà compris pleins de choses, que même certains de ses camarades ne connaissaient pas, et en étaient jaloux.

Et de fait, il avait compris quelque chose : quand c'était le 14 février, papa Steve rougissait plus que d'habitude, et papa Tony avait un air hyper malicieux. Et alors, ils semblaient super amoureux, et papa Steve était souvent envahi de fleurs pendant que papa Tony se régalait d'un repas délicieux, tout en accrochant un nouveau dessin sur les murs.

Peter avait demandé à ses papas pourquoi, et avait compris : c'était la fête des amoureux. Et le jour des amoureux, eh bien, on offrait des cadeaux à la personne de qui on était amoureux.

Peter avait hoché la tête, quand il avait compris. Et dans sa tête, il avait eu une idée. Alors, pendant qu'il faisait les courses avec tonton Clint - ce qui arrivait parfois quand tonton Clint passait par là, parce que Peter savait qu'il aimait bien faire ça -, il lui demanda s'ils pouvaient acheter du chocolat.

Et, quand le 14 février arriva, Peter n'hésita pas.  
Il se précipita vers Wade Wilson. C'était son amoureux, après tout. Il lui fit un grand sourire, et lui tendit la barre chocolatée :

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin !

Wade ne connaissais pas cette fête. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu personne dans son entourage pour la fêter. Il ne comprit pas au début.

\- Joyeuse quoi ?  
\- Mes papas ils m'ont dit que c'était la fête des amoureux.  
\- Oh ! Ooooh !

Wade prit le chocolat avec le plus de plaisir possible. Non seulement, il adorait le chocolat, mais plus encore, il adorait Peter. Il lui fit un baiser sur la bouche, sans même attendre, et sans même d'abord goûter au chocolat. Alors qu'il adorait le chocolat.

\- Tu es le meilleur, Peter ! Je t'aime !

Ce fut la première Saint Valentin de Peter, mais il estima que c'était déjà la meilleure. Il passa la récréation collé à son amoureux, juste pour ça.


	6. Où est le chemin

**Note:** Une petite Spideypool sur le thème « Perdus sur la Route »

\- Wade, tu aurais dû me laisser conduire.  
\- Non non non, tu dormais, c'était trop beau à regarder et...  
\- Et en attendant, on ne sait pas où on est.  
\- Bien sûr que si qu'on sait ! On est... Perdus au milieu de nul part !  
\- ...Wade.

Wade voyait bien Spidey soupirer, comme presque désespéré de la répartie de son co-équipier. D'accord, c'était un peu sa faute, s'il s'était laissé déconcentré par le manque de quatrième mur et que du coup la voiture était rentré dans un arbre ou plutôt un buisson et... Et tout allait pour le mieux. Parce que le choc n'avait même pas été trop fort ! Et de toute façon s'il l'avait été, Wade aurait protégé son Spidey de toute sa vie.  
Après tout, si Spidey guérissait vite, il n'en restait qu'il n'était pas immortel, contrairement à lui.

\- On va retrouver le chemin, il suffit de suivre la narration, j'en suis sûr.

Sauf que Wade avait conscience d'un fait évident : la narration n'avait pourtant rien dit quant à l'endroit exact d'où les deux se trouvaient. Pire encore, les descriptions en restaient à "ils étaient dans un endroit perdu au milieu de nul part, où une botte de foin aurait pu rouler. C'était ça de finir entre Los Angeles et Las Vegas"

\- Oh ! Oh je sais où on est ! La narration vient de le dire !  
\- ...Quelle narration, Wade ?  
\- On est entre Los Angeles et Las Vegas !  
\- ...Ca me semble logique vu qu'on a quitté Los Angeles après notre mission...  
\- D'ailleurs quelle idée de finir là-bas. Normalement on reste bien chez nous au Cana...Euh à New York, pour toi.

Spidey avait haussé les épaules et Wade avait continué :

\- Donc on sait où on est !  
\- Wade. C'est le désert, là. On peut être n'importe où.  
\- Entre Los Angeles et Las Vegas.  
\- Cela ne nous aide pas.

Wade roula un peu des yeux, ce qui ne se vit pas parce que son costume le cachait, et il donna un petit coup de coude à Spidey avant de l'observer. Le super héros araignée semblait un peu mal à l'aise :

\- Ca va ?  
\- ...Ca va. Il fait juste...Super chaud.  
\- Oh ça ouais !

Rapidement, Deadpool, sans hésiter commença à enlever son masque, et commença à enlever son costume avant que Spiderman ne l'arrête, comme s'il atteignait la pudeur de l'araignée. Celui-ci n'avait-il jamais vu de corps nu ?

\- Allez Spidey, enlève ton masque aussi !  
\- ...Je ne peux pas. Et je n'ai même pas d'option "rafraichissement" sur mon costume  
\- ...Avec tous les gadgets tu n'as pas ça ? Je sens que la narration l'a fait exprès.

D'ailleurs, tout cela semblait très bizarre à Wade. Le fait de se retrouver perdu comme ça, le fait que Spidey ne soit pas si bien équipé. C'était comme si tout était prévu et calculé. Il se mit à réfléchir un instant. Juste un instant, parce que plus, il ne pouvait pas : son cerveau était en train de fondre sous la chaleur, et au vu de son facteur guérisseur, il se demanda même s'il ne fondait pas réellement.  
De fait, il eut soudain une idée :

\- Spidey. Je crois que la narration veut nous faire passer un message. Retire ton masque, pour voir ce qu'il se passe.  
\- ... Non, je ne peux pas, Wade. Tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis...  
\- On s'en fiche de ça, tu vas mourir de chaleur si tu ne fais rien !  
\- ...On va bien trouver une solu...

Wade vit l'araignée flancher et manquer de tomber et il le rattrapa.

\- Hey, hey, allez, enlève moi ça...

Il alla lui retirer son masque, en voyant que Spiderman supportait de moins en moins la chaleur. Il le faisait pour lui, mais aussi par un besoin de savoir. Rapidement, il reconnut la personne qui se tenait devant lui, et en était tout heureux :

\- Ouais je le savais, tu es Peter Parker !  
\- ...Ne le dis à personne.  
\- Hm, hm. Bon maintenant enlève le reste  
\- Quoi ? Non !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ca ne va pas régler la chaleur, Wade. On ferait mieux de retourner sur la route et d'attendre que quelqu'un passe  
\- ...En plein désert ?

C'est vrai. Peu de gens passaient, et même si actuellement certains pouvaient être sur la route, on ne pouvait pas savoir quand ils allaient arriver jusqu'à ce lieu, ni même ils allaient pouvoir s'occuper de les prendre en charge.  
Wade n'avait pas réfléchi à ça, et n'y pensa que quand la narration y pensa elle-même. Il hocha donc la tête, comme si quelqu'un avait dit quelque chose, et Peter leva un sourcil en le voyant faire.

\- Bon, je sais. Il suffit de demander encore à la narration.  
\- Wade, je ne sais pas qui est "la narration"...  
\- Moi non plus, le coupa Deadpool pour préciser ce fait  
\- ...Mais qui que ce soit, ça ne peut pas être la solution à notre problème. Là, il faudrait soit réparer la voiture, soit attendre, soit partir en marchant mais...  
\- Le désert est grand.  
\- Voilà.

Peter avait un petit sourire, content que Wade et lui avaient compris le problème en même temps, mais ce sourire se dilua comme l'eau qui pourrait tomber sur le désert.  
Leur problème ne s'arrangeait pas. Pas du tout même.  
Wade n'aimait pas ça, et au bout d'un moment, au lieu de bouger à rien faire, et ne possédant pas les outils nécessaires pour réparer la voiture, ils finirent par marcher.

Là, Wade décida de discuter :

\- Tu vois, que tu sois Peter ou Spidey, ça ne change rien pour moi.  
\- ...D'accord.  
\- ... Après tout, je t'aime quand même, qui que tu sois. Wow, je deviens presque sentimental sous la chaleur !  
\- ...Wade, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter en plus...  
\- Oh mais tu sais, je plaisante pas du tout. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus sur Terre. Vu que ma reine est...Pas vraiment sur Terre.

Il parlait là de la reine des monstres, restée dans un autre monde, et qu'il allait voir de temps en temps.  
Là, Peter s'arrêta. Comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

\- On pourrait demander à quelqu'un qui vient d'ailleurs !  
\- ...Genre un alien ? Je sais pas si on peut communiquer avec le Bifrost vu qu'on est pas des dieux, tu sais, Pete.

Wade se dit à cet instant, que la chaleur avait probablement déjà trop atteint la tête de celui pour qui il portait trop d'admiration.  
Mais celui-ci secoua la tête :

\- Non ! Non, mais ta reine, tu communiques comment avec elle ?  
\- Généralement elle vient me chercher  
\- Oh...Alors ça ne fonctionne pas.

Mais à cet instant, Deadpool paru comprendre ce que désirait Peter et il se mit à y réfléchir à son tour. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient tous les deux, Peter pensa à autre chose. Une chose auquel il n'avait pas pensé parce que la chaleur leur avait trop tapé sur la tête, et qu'en prime, dans un désert ça lui paraissait improbable.  
Il regarda son téléphone. Mais bien sûr, aucun réseau.

\- ...Je me sens seul, lâcha soudain le héros au "sang" d'araignée.

Wade l'observa, et s'en sentit presque vexé

\- Hey Pete, t'es pas tout seul, je suis là moi.  
\- ...Oui je sais mais...On est seul, il n'y a rien...Et j'ai chaud...  
\- Ca va aller Pete ! On va s'en sortir !

Mais Wade sentait bien que ses fusibles avaient cramé depuis longtemps, et probablement au sens littéral du terme, cette fois-ci. Alors pour Peter qui devait juste compter sur son endurance, cela devait être bien plus difficile. Deadpool observa son camarade, et en fut inquiet. Il observa la narration avec suspicion, cherchant le moindre indice pour s'en sortir. Mais c'était comme si celle-ci allait au plus court, leur laissant tant de dialogue pour trouver la solution.  
Il détestait ça.  
Il détestait tellement ça, qu'il aurait pu attraper la narration pour lui donner un bon coup de katana et s'en arranger.

Mais la narration se contenta de lui dire de poursuivre sa route. Comme si tout allait s'arranger ! Alors que Peter allait de plus en plus mal !  
Deadpool, prenant conscience de l'état de son... Ami. L'attrapa et le souleva

\- ...Wade tu n'es pas obligé  
\- Ca va aller.

Il avançait le plus vite possible. Le temps était compté non ? ...Quand soudain, il lui sembla voir comme un mirage, une silhouette de ville, au loin. Il voulut rassurer Peter

\- Ca va aller Pete ! On arrive...On aaaaaa...rriiiive

La chaleur était tellement insupportable.  
Si forte. Même lui avait l'impression qu'il allait en crever. C'était inhumain comme torture.  
Il aurait voulu se mettre nu, et faire pareil à Peter, mais voulait respecter ses envies. Il traina des pieds, et se sentit chuter. Pourtant, il voulait protéger Peter du soleil. Il devait. Peter n'était pas immortel. Il se mit au-dessus de lui, il avait si chaud.

\- ...Je dois y arriver...  
\- Wade...Wade... Ce n'est pas grave, on va nous trouver...

Ils se sentirent échouer, dans tous les sens du terme, et ne sentirent plus rien que leurs corps, l'un contre l'autre, dans cette chaleur étouffante.  
Il sembla à Wade qu'il perdit l'usage de l'ouïe mais il devait probablement halluciner.

En tout cas, quand un avion arriva, il ne l'entendit pas, mais il sentit qu'on le récupérait. Il ne se laissa du répit que quand il fut sûr que Peter était protégé et au frais.  
Après ça, il mit son cerveau en veille, et cessa d'écouter la narration.

Quand il se permit d'entendre à nouveau celle-ci, elle n'avait rien dit de précis, préférant user d'ellipse. En profitant du fait que Wade n'écoutait plus rien.  
Elle le laissa voir ce qu'il se passait. Peter qui s'approchait de lui avec une canette d'un soda quelconque, mais si fraîche.

\- On a bien failli mourir, fit Wade en riant doucement alors que ça n'avait rien de drôle  
\- ...Oui. Heureusement que le Shield ou Mr Stark placent apparemment des traceurs sur un peu toutes mes affaires...Ils ont vu que la voiture n'avançaient plus et nous ont cherché  
\- Cool...C'est un bon dénouement. Même s'ils sont carrément tes baby sitters.  
\- Tu te sens mieux ?  
\- Ouais, ouais, et toi ? demanda Deadpool à Peter : pas trop déçu que je sache qui tu es et que je sois pas en train de le dire à tout le monde ?  
\- Non.. Ca va. Et puis... Je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance et vu ce que la chaleur te faisait dire, tu allais oublier mais... Autant que tu saches la vérité une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils s'observèrent avec un petit sourire, et Peter sembla vouloir partir, probablement pour discuter avec des agents ou quelque chose du genre, même la narration l'ignorait, comme le voyait bien Wade. Mais avant que l'adolescent parte, le défiguré lâcha :

\- Au fait. Je réitère. C'était pas un délire dans le désert. Je t'aime. Que tu sois Peter Parker ou Spiderman. Si jamais ça te branches un chimichanga en toute intimité, je sais que ma reine sera pas trop jalouse, elle est au courant.

Peter observa un instant Wade, et il sembla pour l'ex mercenaire, que Peter Parker en personne, rougissait.  
Mais il secoua la tête et sembla le laisser là.  
Wade soupira, puis un petit sourire.  
Même la narration avait parlé des rougeurs. Alors qui sait, peut-être que la prochaine fois, Deadpool aurait le droit à son rendez-vous ? Il espérait bien.

\- Je compte sur toi, narration.

Fin


End file.
